Bandits Make Great Babysitters
by gryphonlady
Summary: Jing is after a treasure that should be a piece of cake to steal. But what happens when the biggest challenge of the night is babysitting the little girl he's stealing from? finished!
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in King of Bandits Jing. I wish to all that is holy that I did, but I don't. ~_^ Zyni is mine though, so please, no takies.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Jing, what is with this place?" a black feathered bird asked from his perch of a yellow clad shoulder of a young man with black hair. The bird looked around, staring at some of the oddly shaped buildings that   
  
surrounded the pair. There didn't seem to be a normal rectangular or square shaped building in sight. Everything was multi-angled and odd looking. Some buildings even gave off the illusion that at any moment they would simply fall over.  
  
"I think this is the city's art district," Jing joked, placing his hands behind his head, dislodging the bird from his post. "Pretty amazing, isn't Kir?"  
  
"Yeah, amazing," Kir remarked dryly. "It would be amazing if we came across a couple of beautiful young women, that's what would be amazing. Where is everyone?" Jing shrugged. "Do you even care that there's no one around? This place is like a ghost town."  
  
"Given how hot it is outside right now, it's not surprising. It is the middle of summer you know. Everyone is inside sleeping. They'll come out tonight, after the sun and the heat vanishes."  
  
"...oh. Well, in that case, what sort of treasure are we after this time?" Jing reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of folded paper. He unfolded it and showed it to Kir, the image of a large crown   
  
glittering with hundreds of jewels making the pet's eyes go wide. "We're gonna take that?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Not this exact piece, no," Jing said. "This is our distraction. What we're after is something far more valuable."  
  
"More valuable than that thing?" Kir repeated. "Really? What is it?"  
  
"The Silver Star. It's a locket made up of ivory and silver and it's said that it holds a piece of a real star inside."  
  
"So you really are going to steal a star this time, huh?" Kir grinned. Jing mimed a blow at the bird for his pun but grinned. "Well, that thing says the treasures are going to be at a museum exhibit tonight. Don't you think it'll be tough to get it from under all those people. I know you like a challenge, but that's a bit insane."  
  
"The Star isn't going to be in the exhibit," Jing pointed out. "The family that owns it isn't displaying the piece for fear that the Bandit King will steal it. So it's staying locked up tightly in a vault, in   
  
their home."  
  
"You sent them a note didn't you?" Kir inquired teasingly. Jing returned the taunt with the faintest of smiles. "So we break in while the couple is away?"  
  
"With nothing but the babysitter to dodge."  
  
"Woah, a babysitter?" Kir asked. "For the Star?"  
  
"For their daughter. But how hard can it be to avoid a little kid?"  
  
"You're right, this is going to be a piece of cake," Kir agreed. "I mean, how hard can one little kid be?"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: like? don't like? let me know, C&C please! 


	2. chapter two

Jing climbed over a vine covered brick fence and landed almost silently on the other side, sticking to the shadows. Kir hadn't spotted any dogs on the property, but that didn't mean they weren't there. It just meant they hadn't been out while Kir flew watch.  
  
The grounds of the manor were immaculately kept with a few flowering bushes placed just so, and shrubs placed decoratively around the base of the giant house. The manor itself looked like a palace compared to the other homes in the city, and also looked as if it were made of white marble. Light glowed behind the windows in soft amber tones, shinging softly down onto the lawn. Jing slunk closer to the house. He'd have to cross the path of the door, but he was confident he could make it without getting caught. He edged close to the door and was about halfway across when it opened.  
  
A tall woman perhaps in her mid-thirties opened the door dressed in a long glittering evening gown the colour of spring leaves. Her blonde hair was swept back into a complex design and held there with jeweled pins. She wore a pair of tortoise shell glasses and held a diamond studded hand purse.  
  
"Ah, you must be the replacement!" she exclaimed, grabbing Jing by the arm and dragging him inside. "Judy called off sick and said that she would be sending someone else. We didn't think you would be here this soon, but we're glad you made it."  
  
"Uh..." Jing stuttered, tongue-tied.  
  
"Now, Zynfindel hasn't had supper yet; she eats promptly at nine. No sweets. She takes a bath right before bed, but make sure that she brushes her hair so it doesn't tangle when it dries. Also, she may fuss a little but be sure that she brushes her teeth as well. If she doesn't want to go to bed right away just read her a book and she'll fall asleep eventually. Money is on the kitchen table. Are you okay with everything?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Have fun. Come along dear, or we'll be late!" A man, dressed just as richly as his wife, descended down a set of stairs, giving Jing a penetrating stare before escorting his wife out of the house.  
  
"Jing, let me in!" Kir called from the other side of a window. Jing opened the door and let his partner in, both of them looking at each other. "Well. That was easy," Kir grinned. "Let's get the Star and leave."  
  
"We can't leave a little girl here all by herself," Jing countered.  
  
"You? Babysit? No way! Jing, we have a job to do! Let's do it!"  
  
"Kir," Jing admonished, giving the bird a stern look.  
  
Kir heaved a sigh and gave in. "All right, all right. We steal the Star and we wait for the parents to come home. Happy? But I am NOT playing with the little rug-rat. Where is she anyways?"  
  
"I don't know," Jing replied. He climbed the first few steps, then called out, "Zynfindel?" No reply met his words.  
  
"Maybe she's hiding," Kir suggested.  
  
"You don't look like anyone my Dad would hire," came a very strong, yet child-like voice. A little girl suddenly appeared standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had short brown kinky-curly hair and pale grey eyes. She was wearing a long white dress that only made her pale skin look even whiter. "You look like a common sneak-thief to me. Who are you?"  
  
Jing laughed a little nervously. "My name is Jing. And you must be Zynfindel."  
  
She made a face when he said her name, wrinkling her nose. "I hate that name," she said, then pointed at Jing. "You shall adress me as Zyni. Are you really my babysitter?"  
  
"Pretty straight forward for a six year old," Kir whispered to Jing. "Kind of obnoxious too."  
  
"Do you train your bird to insult all of your clients?" Zyni asked coldly.  
  
"No, Kir has a smart mouth of his own," Jing replied.  
  
"H-he talks on his own? Like a person?" She sounded less snobby this time, and more amazed.   
  
"That's right. Zyni, this is Kir," Jing introduced, nodding for Kir to hop down to the floor so Zyni could get a better look. Kir glared at Jing but hopped onto the floor anways.  
  
"He's... kind of cute!" Zyni said slowly, touching Kir's wing lightly, as if she didn't quite believe he was real. Or as if she wasn't sure she was allowed. Jing couldn't tell which it was. "Does he do any tricks?"  
  
"Tricks?" Kir snapped, aghast. "Kid, I'm not a dog! I-" Zyni started to tear up and whimper, automatically making Kir feel guilty. The look Jing gave him didn't make the bird feel any better. "Uh... well, let's see here... I can cook!"  
  
That simple claim brought Zyni out of her tears, and Kir wondered if it had been an act. "A bird that cooks? I didn't know birds could do that."  
  
"I," Kir replied, puffing out his chest, "am no ordinary bird. Miss, be prepared for the best dinner you've ever had. Just lead me to the kitchen and I'll show you how a real meal is made!" A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Zyni's lips and Jing could tell that it wasn't something she did often. She pointed the way to Kir then turned back to Jing.  
  
"Oh, do you think you could tell me where the bathroom is?" Jing called.  
  
She pointed up the stairs. "It's the third door on the right."  
  
"Thanks." While Kir kept the little girl busy in the kitchen, Jing was going to have a look around. He walked up the stairs and the first landing came to a long hallway lined on one side with photos and windows on the other. Curious, he walked down the hall, looking at the different photos.   
  
There was a young lady and a young man holding hands smiling. The couple who had dragged Jing into this slight mess, no doubt. The next photo was of them, a little bit older. Then there was a photo of the woman holding a baby, bald with grey eyes and most likely little Zyni. After that, the photos seemed to skip a number of years, showing Zyni at the age of five, the age of six, and then very current sets. Jing couldn't help but notice that in all of the pictures she was alone, and she wasn't smiling in any of them, not even when she was playing. Jing wondered how often she ever really smiled, and then he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't smile.  
  
After the photos came a number of doors on either side. Jing checked the first few and discovered nothing more than storage closets and the bathroom. The bedrooms and other things had to be up on the higher floors. Not wanting to make Zyni or Kir wondered what had happened to him, Jing went back downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Zyni was watched Jing walk down the steps, she hadn't moved, and he stared back at her, watching her eyes trace his every move. It was as if she were trying to stare into him. "Well, let's go see what Kir is cooking up, huh?"  
  
"Did you teach him how to do that?" the little girl asked, pointing to Kir as the black albatross whipped up a meal of spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
"Nope, he just figured it out on his own. Kir's really intelligent like that."  
  
"Glad you're finally noticing," Kir pouted. "So, Zyni, your parents are at the museum opening?"  
  
"Yeah," Zyni replied, a bit sullenly. "But I'm too little to go. Mom and Dad said it might be dangerous."  
  
Jing definately heard a bitter and sad tone in her words. She was only seven and already she was bitter. "Why would it be dangerous?"  
  
"Because the Bandit King is gonna come and try to steal mommy's Silver Star," Zyni said, in a tone that told him he should have known that. She brightened up. "But he's not gonna find it. Mommy didn't put it in the exhibit. It's safe down in our vault, and no one can get into that, not even the Bandit King!" Then she shrunk down into herself and timidly looked at Jing. "You won't let him get me will you? If he tries to find it here?"  
  
"Of course not," Jing promised, giving a wink. "I won't let anyone hurt you."   
  
In the tiniest of whispers she said, "Dad used to say if I was bad the Bandit King would come and take me away, that he would sell me like one of his treasures..."  
  
"What a rotten thing to tell a little kid!" Kir snapped.   
  
Jing nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, the Bandit King isn't going to steal you. He doesn't take people, just gems and gold." She took him for his word and gave him the tiniest of smiles.   
  
"Play with me," Zyni ordered out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Jing asked.  
  
"Play with me," Zyni repeated, more forcefully this time.   
  
"Uh... okay," Jing agreed, not sure what game the seven year old had in mind. "What would you like to play?"  
  
"Tag. And you're it." It was an order- not a request. Zyni ran off, leaving Jing staring after her.  
  
  
  
"I'd run after her if I were you, or she's going to hide and you'll never catch her," Kir teased. "Have fun, Mr. Babysitter."  
  
"Always," Jing replied, bolting after Zyni, leaving Kir to the cooking.  
  
"What a softy," Kir muttered.  
  
Jing chased Zyni all around the house, trying to catch the girl, but the seven year old was quicker than she looked and always managed to stay out of reach. "Is this... why your... mother said not... to give... you sweets?" Jing panted, trying to catch his breath. This was worse than battling monsters, in some aspects.  
  
"No," Zyni replied, not even winded. "She just thinks I shouldn't have them. 'Sweets are bad for you, they'll rot your brain'."  
  
"Ah, but they're good for a child every once in a while," Jing insisted.  
  
Zyni looked down at the ground. "She thought that once too but..." She hesitated then stopped, as if it were something she wasn't supposed to talk about.   
  
Jing, sensing that the question had made her uncomfortable touched her shoulder and grinned. "Tag."  
  
"Huh? What? Hey, that's not fair!" Zyni insisted, running after Jing. She caught him but instead of tagging him, she jumped onto his back and clung to him like a bur.  
  
"Huh?" Jing asked, not sure what to make of this. He took a step - Zyni was pretty light - and she held tight.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Kir called, flapping into the living room. "Huh? What're you doing back there?" he asked Zyni.  
  
"I'm playing 'Bur'," Zyni explained. "Mar-" She stopped mid-sentence again, and just clung to Jing's back.   
  
He walked her into the dining room, where Kir had set the table, then made the attempt to shake her off. "You know, it's going to be tough eating from back there." She let go of his leg and climbed into her seat, taking a deep breath. The air smelled like tomato sauce and meatballs, and judging from her eyes, Jing guessed she'd never had either in anything other than some fancy sort of meal. She ate politely at first, but   
  
after watching Kir and Jing eat, she loosened up.  
  
After supper she made her way to the stairs, followed by Jing, then stopped.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jing inquired.  
  
"It's time for my bath," Zyni stated. She gave Jing a hard look. "But you're a BOY!"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Bet you wish Rose was here, huh?" Kir snickered into Jing's ear.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Jing suggested. "You take your bath and I'll wait outside until you're done."  
  
"But I don't know how to wash my hair alone... and I can't reach the spickets and... and..."  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down," Jing pleaded. "We'll figure this out... somehow." 


	3. chapter three

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters from King of Bandits Jing, but Zyni is mine!  
  
In the end the 'problem' was solved by Zyni forcing Jing to wear a blindfold. The result was much splashing and Jing getting soaked before Zyni was even halfway through the bath. "Are you sure we can't do this another way?" Jing asked good naturedly.  
  
"No!" Zyni shouted. "You have to keep that on!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Jing laughed, reaching for a tall pitcher filled with warm water so that he could rinse the soap out of Zyni's hair. "Hold still now."  
  
Kir looked around the first floor, checking everywhere he could think of that someone might hide a safe, but without any luck. "Huh?" he asked himself, scratching his head when he came across an open window. "Did we open that?" he wondered, shaking his head. He couldn't remember, so he just closed it. As he searched the house he came across another odd thing, an open door where he didn't remember one before. Curious, he flew down the stairs into what appeared to be the cellar.  
  
"Bingo," he said to himself, coming face to face with the vault. "Oi..." he added when he got a good look at the lock. "Jing is gonna love this... how to blast it open without alerting the brat."  
  
"You can take that off now," Zyni stated, allowing Jing to remove the blind fold. The black haired teen removed the piece of dark clothe and grinned at Zyni.  
  
"At least one of us is dried off," he smiled cheerfully, grabbing a brush from the sink. "Let's get those tangles out."  
  
"No!" Zyni protested, throwing her hands over her head. "You're not allowed! Only Mar... you're not allowed!" She snatched the brush from Jing and ran out of the room. Jing watched her, pensive for a moment.  
  
"Jing, I found it!" Kir exclaimed, bursting into the room. "It's in the cellar. It's going to be tough opening the lock though." He got no response. "Jing, did you hear me? I found the safe! Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
"Someting's up with Zyni, Kir."  
  
"So the kid has some issues," Kir dismissed. "She's a spoiled little brat, what did you expect?"  
  
"I don't think it's like that at all," Jing replied.  
  
"Jing, can't we just get the Star and leave?" Kir pleaded.  
  
"We can't leave her alone, Kir," Jing stated, giving the bird a stern look.  
  
Kir heaved a sigh. "Fine, fine. Take care of the kid, I'll wait downstairs. Once she's in bed this should be a piece of cake, right?"  
  
Jing knocked on the door to Zyni's room and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, holding a story book. "Read this one," she ordered, no hint of her earlier outburst in her voice. Her hair was even brushed.  
  
"Yes, Milady," Jing grinned, sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Not there!" Zyni protested. "No one's allowed to use that seat. Sit there!" She pointed to a stool on the other side of the bed. Jing moved to the other seat and took the book from Zyni, opening it up. "Once upon a time..."  
  
"Wow, that kid can go through a bunch of stories," Kir muttered when Jing finally met him at the stairs. "How many did you read?"  
  
"Four," Jing replied with a sigh.  
  
"Good, well, she's asleep. Let's get that Star!"  
  
They were about halfway down the stairs when a tiny voice called out, "Jing?"  
  
Jing stopped midstep and turned around. "Yes, Zyni?"  
  
"I'm thirsty!"  
  
Jing laughed to himself. "I'll be right there." He got her a glass of water, shut her door once she was back asleep, then started back down the stairs.  
  
"Jing!"  
  
"What now?" Kir muttered.  
  
"Yes?" Jing called.  
  
"I can't sleep!"   
  
Jing heaved a sigh and returned to her room, pulling out a few more story books.  
  
"Is she asleep this time?" Kir asked sarcastically as the duo tip-toed down the stairs.  
  
"Jing!"  
  
Jing moaned. "We're never going to make it off of the stairs..."  
  
A/N: sorry its taken so long... finals, work, and life was being a pain. sorry its such a short addition, but I'm trying! I promise! 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jing or Kir, or any characters from the manga/anime. Zyni is mine though.   
  
"We made it!" Kir exclaimed in a whisper as the duo finally made it off of the stairs.  
  
"Heh, better knock on wood," Jing chuckled. "Okay, so how bad is this lock?"  
  
"See for yourself," Kir replied, leading the way down into the cellar. "We're not going to be able to blast this thing open, though. The little brat would wake up and then we'd have some real trouble."  
  
"You know," Jing began as he tried to weave his way around stacks of boxes and other things, "you would think that as neat as these people are, they're basement would be a little neater - " And just as he said that a box fell over, scattering a bunch of photographs on the floor.  
  
"Who's the clutz this time?" Kir grinned. "Whatcha got there, Jing?"  
  
Jing was looking at one of the photos that spilled onto the floor. It was a much younger Zyni, maybe at three years old, playing with a girl who looked like she might have been twelve or thirteen. Both girls shared green eyes and kinki curly brown hair. And both of them were smiling. Jing flipped the photo over and read the lettering written on the back. "Marguerite - 13, Zynfindel, 3 1/2."  
  
"Marguerite?" Kir repeated. "Who's that?"  
  
"My guess is that she's Zyni's sister."  
  
"If she has a sister then why isn't this Marguerite here?"  
  
"Couldn't sa-"  
  
"JING! JING WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Jing stuffed the photo in his pocket, bolting back up the stairs.  
  
"Doesn't this kid ever stay asleep?" Kir demanded, flying behind Jing.  
  
"Apparently not," Jing muttered, rounding the corner and up the stairs. He found Zyni standing in front of a window, looking very frightened. "Zyni, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I heard something," Zyni answered. "And I saw something move outside. Its the Bandit King!" She clinged to Jing's leg, burying her face in his coat. "He's come to steal me!"  
  
"No one's going to steal you," Jing reassured the little girl. "I-"  
  
But a crash downstairs startled all of the little group, and Jing moved in front of Zyni protectively.  
  
"Its him!" Zyni whimpered.   
  
"Zyni, I want you to run back to your room and lock the door," Jing ordered. "Kir and I will check it out."  
  
"I...I can't," she cried, tears springing into her eyes. "I'm too scared!"  
  
Jing looked torn. "Kir, you go with Zyni."  
  
"Are you sure, Jing?" Kir asked.  
  
"Hey, no worries," Jing replied easily, heading down the stairs. "I can take care of myself. Besides," he added to his breath, "there's only one bandit king and I'm not going to let anyone get away with my treasure."  
  
A/N: yes another short chapter, I apologize! but it is an update right? I'll have more soon, provided that I don't suffer another concussion from hitting my head at work (plastic factories are ebil). More soon, I promise! 


	5. chapter five

Jing edged his way down to the first floor, being as quiet as he possibly could. He didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen or the dining room, so the young theif went right to the source of the disturbance - the safe downstairs in the cellar. He climbed down the stairs cautiously, praying that the floorboards wouldn't creak and give away his presence.  
  
Jing's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting in the cellar, and he eased his way around the jumble of boxes and other items stored down in the room, making his way toward the safe... to find it - much to his surprise - opened!  
  
_'Now how?'_ He wondered silently to himself, readying his wrist blade in case it came down to a fight. He tip-toed toward the vault door and peered inside.  
  
Inside he saw a tall figure suited all in black, from the top of their head to the soles of their shoes. From the buld of the thief Jing hazarded a guess that the thief was, in fact, a young woman. His eyes narrowed as a thought struck him. _'Could it be?'_ he wondered. He watched as she reached into a felt lined box and removed an ornately crafted silver locket, holding it up to examine it in candlelight.  
  
"Quite a beautiful peace isn't it?" Jing questioned, a tiny smile quirking at the corners of his mouth as he watched the thief jump.  
  
"Who are you?" a high, soprano voice demanded, confirming Jing's suspiscions that the thief was indeed a woman.  
  
"Oh, no one really," Jing answered casually, leaning against the door, his blade in sight. "Just the babysitter."  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed. "Out of my way, kid," she ordered harshly.  
  
"Now, now, no need to be so rude," Jing replied. "I'll let you go, but I'm afraid I'll have to take that." He gestured to the silver locket that the girl-thief was holding.  
  
"As if!" the girl snarled, her own blade appearing in her hand, as if she'd conjured it from thin air. She rushed at Jing, who ducked her stab at him, then sidestepped, making his own counter attack. When the two parted, both paused, as if to assess any damage done. "Very nice," the girl remarked as her mask fell from her face, having been cut by Jing's knife.  
  
"I appreciate the compliment," Jing preened, now clutching the silver locket. He watched the as the girl turned around, and he felt his eyes widen with shock as he saw her face. There was no mistaking it; Jing could see too many similarities between her face and the face he had seen in the photograph.  
  
"Marguerite?!"  
  
The woman looked stunned. "How did you know?"  
  
"You were in the photograph with Zyni. It's the only photo I've seen her smile in. You two must have been realy close."  
  
"We were," Marguerite answered. "But Father didn't appreciate my choice in professions and he really didn't approve of my mentor, I'm sure you can imagine. So I left. But that locket is mine, it belongs to me, so I'll be taking it back!"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
A high pitched and panicked scream cut them off.  
  
"Jing!"  
  
"Zyni!" Jing pocketed the Silver Star without thinking about it, and dashed up the stairs, Maguerite on his heels. As he made his way to the stairs leading to the second floor he tripped over something tied up in a pillowcase. It muffled when kicked, and the curses belonged to one very irate albatross.  
  
"Kir, what happened?" Jing demanded after letting the bird go.  
  
"He has Zyni!" Kir answered, slightly dazed.  
  
"Who?" Marguerite demanded, snatching the talking albatross out of Jing's hand. "Who has Zyni? Who, damnit?!"  
  
A cruel laugh that could have cut stone answered the Bandit King's question.  
  
"I do."  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened with shock abd bewilderment. "Morgan! What do you think you're doing? Let her go!"  
  
Morgan's eyes narrowed coldly, and his grip tightened around Zyni's wrist. The little girl struggled, but her capto held tight. "And why should I?" he sneered. "You've come to claim your little treasure, something that's valuable enough that its ransom could make you as rich as a queen. And what do I get for teaching you all the tricks of the trade? Nothing! So I'm going to ransom off my own treasure. I'll become the King of Bandits with the wealth I aquire."  
  
"Feh," Kir snorted, his beak forming into a smirk. "There's only one King of Bandits, and it isn't you!"  
  
Kir and Jing both rushed at the kidnapper, and Morgan threw Zyni aside in order to dodge Jing's blade. Maguerite rushed forward and scooped her sister up protectively, moving to a corner away from the fighting. The two thieves moved in a dance of blades as they both fought, knife against knife.  
  
"Kir, let's finish this," Jing called to his friend. Kir nodded, attatching himself to Jing's arm, a green light beginning to eminate from his beak. Jing aimed Kir at Morgan, and yelled, "Give me a Kir ROYALE!" The green light focused, firing from Kir's beak right at the would-be-kidnapper, sending him flying right out the window.  
  
"Jing, you did it!" Zyni exclaimed, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. "You saved me!" She gave him a peck on the cheek, then ran back over to her sister, whom she hugged very tightly. "Promise you won't leave me again?"  
  
"I promise," Marguerite whispered tenderly, hugging her sister back.  
  
"That's so sweet," Kir remarked with a touch of sarcasm on his voice. "I'm starting to get sick. Can we leave now?"  
  
"Zyni?" a masculine voice called from downstairs. "Zyni?"  
  
"Zynifendel, are you alright?" echoed a panicked female voive.  
  
"We'd better make our exit," Kir advised as both parents ran up the stairs.  
  
Jing reached into his pocket, pulling out the silver star, just as both parents came into view. He grinned. "Thanks for the lovely gem, I appreciate it." He winked at Zyni, saluted to Maguerite, then jumped out of the window that Morgan had been tossed from.  
  
Marguerite's eyes had widened when he'd saluted to her. There was no mistaking _HIM_ for who he was either.  
  
"Stop! Thief!" Zyni's father was shouting from the window.  
  
"Let it go,Dad," Zyni stated in a bossy tone. "It's just a piece of jewelry! We have an even better treasure now!" she added, clutching Marguerite's hand.  
  
Marguerite grinned at her stunned father. "You'd never catch him anyways," she stated, a slightly dreamy look on her face. "After all, no one can catch the King of Bandits."

* * *

A/n: well, that wraps it up. do you like / dislike? let me know! and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewd before this, I appreciate it, and its people like you who make me want to finish my stories. so thank you! 


End file.
